Episode One - Beginning of the End
by Simon P. Northwood
Summary: How I think the first episode of Season Seven should run


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Alternate Season Seven  
  
  
  
Episode One The Beginning of the End  
  
Written by Orion the Holder  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" the man asked, stepping out of the blinding sunlight. Buffy could now see that the man was about 6ft 2", had black, untamed hair and a scar running down the right hand side of his old and worn face, whatever had given him the scar must have also taken out his right eye.  
  
"Well I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy calmly taunted the man. Although she had no proof, she believed that the gentle banter made them think twice about a fight with her. "Do please stop taking the rise with me, we really are short of time, Buffy," he calmly replied. Buffy discreetly took up a stance and was ready for action. He knows my name, he knows about the Magic Box, he wants Willow and he's armed. Anya's gonna be mad but. The man bought up his sword and watched as the Slayer ran for the back of the shop. "Please Ms. Summers, you've not seen me fight, you don't need to be afraid," he smirked, after a pause came a venomous, "YET!" Buffy the Vampire Slayer Books Available to Buy:  
  
Published by Pocket Books!  
  
  
  
|Buffy the Vampire Slayer (movie |The Xander Years, Vol. 1 | |tie in) |The Xander Years, Vol. 2 | |The Harvest |The Willow Files, Vol. 1 | |Halloween Rain |The Willow Files, Vol. 2 | |Coyote Moon |How I Survived my Summer Vacation, | |Night of the living Rerun |Vol. 1 | |Blooded |The Faith Trials, Vol. 1 | |Visitors |The Journals of Rupert Giles, Vol. | |Unnatural Selection |1 | |The Power of Persuasion |The Lost Slayer serial novel: | |Deep Water |Part 1: Prophecies | |Here Be Monsters |Part 2: Dark times | |Ghoul Trouble |Part 3: King of the Dead | |Sweet Sixteen |Part 4: Original Sins | |The Angel Chronicles, Vol. 1 |Crossings | |The Angel Chronicles, Vol. 2 |Little Things (August 2002) | |The Angel Chronicles, Vol. 3 | | | | | | | | | | | |Child of the Hunt |Resurrecting Ravana | |Return to Chaos |Prime Evil | |The Gatehouse Keeper Trilogy: |The Evil That Men Do | |Book 1: Out of the Madhouse |Paleo | |Book 2: Ghost Roads |Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in | |Book 3: Sons of Entropy |a row. | |Obsidian Fate |Revenant | |Immortal |The Book of Fours | |Sins of the Father |The Unseen Trilogy (Buffy/Angel): | | |Book 1: The Burning | | |Book 2: Door to Alternity | | |Book 3: Long Way Home | | |Tales of the Slayers, Vol. 1 | | |Tempted Champions | | |Oz: Into the Wild | | |The Wisdom of War |  
  
ANGEL BOOKS ALSO AVAILABLE  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Episode One Beginning of the End  
  
Orion the Holder  
  
An original fan-fic story based on the hit television series by joss Whedon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For All those Who encouraged me to write! Acknowledgments  
  
Thanks are due for Karen Northwood for typing duty, Dad for not laughing, Michael Triplow for recording each week, my brother Matthew and my sister Laura for not arguing with my madness and me!  
  
My undying gratitude for my family, especially an and granddad, just for being who you are!  
  
To John Luckhurst who let me bore him to near death.  
  
Thanks are also due to Joss Whedon and all the folks at Mutant Enemy for such an excellent TV series each week.  
  
All those who have written Buffy and Angel books especially Christopher Golden, Nancy Holder, Jeff Marriote, Mel Odom and Yvonne Navarro.  
  
Keith Topping for his 100% excellent reference guide.  
  
The guys at Buffy magazine for the ace guides, publish my letters!  
  
All the Guys at the Slayer Fanfic Archive!  
  
http://www.buffyverse.de for all the videos.  
  
The teachers at my school especially Mrs Hancock and Mr Matthews and Mrs Inglis for encouraging me to write.  
  
And anybody who I may have overlooked, very sorry but please wait until next time.  
  
  
  
TEASER  
  
  
  
Buffy walked around the remains of the Magic Box, cautiously - trying not to alert her huntress to her presence. Suddenly a bolt of energy came her way and Buffy flew into one of the few still standing bookcases then looked up. Deep inside, Buffy knew that this would be her final battle. Even though she knew that thinking about this wouldn't help her in her battle, she couldn't help it. Before her eyes Buffy saw Xander lying on Kingmans Bluff, impaled on the hand of one of the hideous gargoyles. Dawn -her sister- lying on the grave, which had kindly been ordered for her. Buffy didn't even want to think about what was happening to Anya, that bitch standing across the room from her had locked her in a demon dimension never to return, Buffy had been to a demon dimension herself an it was, well, absolute hell. Worse still was Giles, slowly dying -alone- in that sphere his energy being drained bit by bit. Buffy couldn't look back, she had nothing to live for now, Faith would have to take the line now. Angel had promised her when they last met that, if anything happened to her then he would free Faith and fight alongside her. Buffy wished that Angel had answered some of her phone messages she had left for him over the summer. Anyone would think he was at the bottom of the ocean! Still Buffy knew that her soul mate would feel her leave as soon as she - left. "Isn't it funny" said the woman "you've already died twice and yet you can't bear to say it to yourself." Buffy heard the woman say. Oh my God Buffy thought she's inside my mind. "It really isn't fun when you just give in like this, even Xander went out with a fight - well actually it was more of a splat really as I impaled him on that gargoyles arm but hey, at least it was a cause for a laugh" "Willow, I don't know where you got the idea that I was going to give in from. Just because I know this will be my last fight, doesn't mean I can't settle for beating your face black and blue than it already is" replied the Slayer. "Care to try me Buff?" "I'm not trying. I just wanted you to know that the last of your friends you killed didn't even care!" With this Buffy leapt at Willow and kicked her in the solar plexus. As Willow reeled, Buffy stood up. "Oh great" Willow said standing up "is this the part were you tell me that it's not too late to turn back Willow please, for me" taunted Willow. Buffy replied mater-of-factely "Well, I could say that Willow, except that it is too late. Too late for you, too late for all of us." "Boy," said Willow, "you really do know how to negotiate with a homicidal maniac don't ya Buff." As Buffy took up a defensive stance she favoured, she replied. "At least now you can admit it. All summer you've been hiding from yourself what we all knew." "Oh yeah, what have I been hiding from myself then Buff amaze me!" Buffy simply said, "that you're a homicidal maniac." "Well it's a lifestyle choice that is working out fine for me." Willow said sarcastically. "Yeah and I'm sure if Tara was still alive then you and her would be painting the town blood red right now!" Buffy paused, "wait a sec, the fact that Tara was sane and knew how to control her powers had slipped my mind for a second there." "Shut up" Willow said through strained teeth. "Why?" Buffy teased, "I'm sure that Tara would be pleased at how you celebrated her life by, y'know, killing all her friends." Willow screamed "SHUT UP!" "No!" Buffy said defiantly, "Willow.you're just as bad as Warren!" "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Willow roared as she flew Buffy across the room. As Buffy landed with a crack, she suddenly found herself pulled up and began to choke. "I loved you once Willow" Buffy cried, "Now I don't know what to love, one thing is for sure." "Oh, and what is that?" Willow said grinning. Buffy chocked for some air "NOBODY LOVES YOU!" Suddenly Buffy felt her life ebbing out of her body. "I would've thought that you'd be used to dying by now." Willow said calmly. As Willow's face began to contort, as she pulled every one of Buffy's bones out of place - she finally felt her eyelids welling. I mustn't cry, Willow thought crying is a weakness! I mustn't cry, I mustn't cry, I . mustn't . CRY! As Buffy's body fell limp on the floor, Willow fell too. For the first time this summer, Willow cried.  
  
**** Suddenly Willow jumped up in bed! As she looked at the familiar surroundings of her bedroom at 1630 Revello Drive she took in her dream. Willow simply said, "Holy fu ------------------!" ACT ONE  
  
"Funny shapes or rounds?" asked Buffy. Dawn looked up, "Tara always used to say that." "Oh," said Buffy and an awkward silence feel between the two sisters. Willow entered the room and it was an instant relief for the two of them. "Hey," Buffy said. Willow just smiled. "You okay?" asked Buffy. "I'm fine," Willow replied through a forced smile, "why d'you ask?" "No reason, it's just you look a little shaken," Buffy said the distress clear in her voice. "Bad dream," Willow said simply. "Morning' Dawnie," Willow said and hugged the girl with obvious affection. "Morning," Dawn replied. Willow grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and took some choclicious cereal from the box. As Willow sat down, Buffy ventured, "We're going down to the Magic Box for the grand reopening. Anya's pretty hyped. Four months not making the amount of money she could, I'm surprised she's not having babies. "Why don't you come along?" asked Dawn. Please say yes; please say yes, she silently prayed. "Umn, maybe I'll come down later.y'know," Willow joked, "as part of the second wave of attack." Willow knew, even before she had finished speaking that she sounded forced. "Sure, why not?" Buffy said she smiled even though she was disappointed. Willow could see that Dawn was heartbroken. Best not to tell them about my dream now then, thought Willow, like I would anyway. Suddenly Willow stood up, "I might go, get back into bed, I fell pretty ill." "Okay," Buffy asked, "d'you need anything?" "Just rest," Willow replied, "and I'll get that in bed." Willow turned, walked out of the kitchen and began to climb the stairs. "Call if you do," Buffy called after her. There was no reply. "Hope you feel better later," said Dawn, just as the door slammed shut.  
  
**** At the Magic Box, Xander was busying himself "shimming," as Buffy had once heard him say. So Willow's staying at home?" Giles questioned. "Yeah, I think she's a little afraid of social interaction of any kind." Buffy said her deep concern for her friend showing. Dawn suddenly perked up, "we could throw a party." "Dawn I believe that a party would be a tad too obvious a statement," Giles said, "Willow took a human life, she tried to kill us all. It'll take more than a cake and some balloons to help her overcome that!" he exclaimed. "We could hire strippers!" Anya said full of life. Xander suddenly dropped a piece of wood and Giles stood silenced, just as he was about to mark up the price of the Orb of Mandurina. Buffy calmly replied, "much as the idea appeals to you and me," the group looked stunned at her, "you mostly." shied Buffy. "Come on it'll be fun, and I bet she'll enjoy it," Anya replied as though it was the most outlandish possible things Buffy could have said. "I know you I'll think I'm saying this because I'm a.a..a." "Prude?" Anya shouted. "Englishman," Giles said appalled, "I think that a stripper may be inappropriate." Anya called out, "Giles we covered this already, I'm right, you're wrong. Now I hear that Dream Team are very professional." Dawn calmly asked, "What sex would they be?" "Male," Anya answered, "Now if we couldn't get them on such short notice, we could try for the Sunnydale Showmen..." Dawn butted in, "she'd hate it." "Dawn," Anya cried. "One, what Giles said," she pointed to him, "two, it's way to soon three, your doing it for yourselves and four, she's gay." "Oh yeah," Anya said, sitting down disappointed. The others looked relieved. Dawn smiled, triumphant, "ask you to research the deadliest, most obscure demons you'd get it, ask you to comment on your friends sexuality and you have no hope." As Anya was about to erupt, the phone rang. "You're lucky young lady, if their wasn't money to be made I'd be verbally murdering you right now!" With that she spun on her heel and went to the phone, picked it up and started to scribble some notes down about the order. "So Giles," Buffy said, "Anya obviously couldn't resist the summer not making money, gonna keep the phone in system after we reopen?" "I bloody well hope not or I'll be driven over the edge, all summer it's just been one order after another. Anya loves it, drives me mad." Buffy couldn't help but grin. Buffy liked the new understanding between her and her Watcher. If there was one thing that can be said for a murderous rampage it's that it could bring a group of people together. Xander and Anya were even talking again, not much, but the occasional exchange now and then. Unfortunately Willow wasn't talking to anyone nowadays. Anya looked at her watch, "it's ten to nine people, one day and ten minutes until the grand reopening of the Magic Box." Anya stood up and stood up and went behind the cash desk, followed swiftly by Dawn. As they did this, Xander walked slowly and alone to the Magic Box training room, Buffy followed unannounced.  
  
****  
  
As Buffy entered the training room, Xander turned. "Hey Buff," he said uninterested. "How ya doing?" she asked. "What?" Buffy sat on one of the balancing beams, Xander followed her. "Well you've been outside since 8 o'clock and you've not said a word" "So?" Xander said. "So, I know Xander and that's not Xander" Buffy replied, doing her best impression of a caveman which she would be very good at seeing as how she was one once. Xander looked out of the gap in the door.  
  
"How could she do that to me?" Xander asked staring at Anya. "What?" Buffy asked, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. Over the summer he and Buffy had been talking a lot about the previous year. Most of the gang spent the summer relaxing, shocked after the events of that year; Willow's magic addiction; Giles leaving and heroic return; Anya and Xander's failed wedding; Tara's death; Willow going evil and Buffy and Spike's disgusting "relationship". That's funny thought Buffy, I'm surprised Spike hasn't shown up to be a pain in my ass recently. "How could she talk about things like that when she knew I was right next to her?" Xander said. "I don't think she knows she is" Buffy replied. "What? I taught he better than that," Xander said appalled. "Maybe she's changing." "Into what?" "A demon." "Buffy, how could you say that?" "Xander, I don't want to be offensive but it's true." Xander knew it but he couldn't bring himself to believe he'd almost married a demon, no he thought, no I can't think about Anya like that - I love had she loves me. I know it. As Buffy and Xander left the training room behind all Xander could think was I know it!  
  
**** I know it, said Willow; over and over in her head I can make this easily. Willow began to slow as she came to the slab of rock on the floor. We couldn't even afford to buy you a decent spot in the yard Willow contemplated, tears lining her pale face. She walked down the aisle of graves. On either side of her she could see the cold, heartless slabs of rock. She could feel the warm breeze blowing over her face and undoing her kept hair. When she reached the grave she knelt down and placed the flowers on the patch of grass before her. "You know I love you don't ya baby?" Willow whispered quietly to herself, hoping against hope that Tara could in some way hear her. "I didn't want to do all those things; I was just mad and angry and confused. I didn't know what else to do. Can you forgive me Tara, please....."  
  
With this, overcome with emotion, Willow fell down crying. All she could say was "Please."  
  
****  
  
As Buffy and Xander walked out of the training room, Giles looked over. "Xander, when you've got a spare moment could you take a look at that bookshelf?" Giles asked. "Sure G-Man," he paused, "Pretty sure that after that we'll be ready for the Grand re-re-re opening," Xander replied with a smile. "Oh, yay. Then we can make money again!" Anya said, jumping for joy. Giles turned and asked her pointedly, "Yes Anya, and what do we say to Xander?" Anya turned to Xander, "thank you for all your free labour over the summer. Giles and I are very grateful and look forward to making even more money now that you've prepared the shop from any kind of attack, what with all the hidden panels 'n' all." "Way to jinx it Anya," Dawn said her voice full of sarcasm, not looking up from her books. There was an awkward silence as everybody waited for some little ugly to charge in. "Well, let's get on with that bookcase shall we?" Xander broke in. Xander walked up to the bookcase and Giles followed him. The others went about their business. "So, what needs doing?" Xander sounded every bit the professional. Giles said, "Well firstly-" He was cut off by the sound of glass smashing; Xander and Giles went down, covering their face with their arms. The others dived for cover. Buffy was the first up, she could make out six men standing, armed with guns and swords, all wearing flowing trench coats, what is it about mystery guys and long coats, Buffy thought to herself. The leader, who else could it be? thought Buffy, stepped forward. He had a low, husky voice and said, still in silhouette, "Where is the witch?" Buffy froze with terror. ACT TWO  
  
"Where is she?" the man asked, stepping out of the blinding sunlight. Buffy could now see that the man was about 6ft 2", had black, untamed hair and a scar running down the right hand side of his old and worn face, whatever had given him the scar must have also taken out his right eye. "Well I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy calmly taunted the man. Although she had no proof, she believed that the gentle banter made them think twice about a fight with her. "Do please stop taking the rise with me, we really are short of time, Buffy," he calmly replied. Buffy discreetly took up a stance and was ready for action. He knows my name, he knows about the Magic Box, he wants Willow and he's armed. Anya's gonna be mad but. The man bought up his sword and watched as the Slayer ran for the back of the shop. "Please Ms. Summers, you've not seen me fight, you don't need to be afraid," he smirked, after a pause came a venomous, "YET!" Buffy found a panel on the wall, one of the new additions by Xander. Buffy kicked the panel and was not greeted by an arsenal of weapons, but an empty space. As the Magic Box's inhabitants fell into shocked silence, she looked questioningly at Xander. "Next one along Buff," he said sheepishly with a point. Buffy looked at the man who was slowly making his way forward, followed by his horde. Buffy kicked open the panel and was, this time, greeted by a stash of swords, stakes, crosses, holy water and crossbows. Well these guards aren't vampires judging by the non-on-fire thing, so a sword looks like the best bet. Buffy picked it up. "Look, I'm running short on time so can we skip the banter and get with the kicking your ass?" Buffy challenged, arching an eyebrow "Why not?" replied the man holding back a smile. With this, the witch hunter ran at her; Buffy returned with a charge that would have put fear into any normal man. Something told Buffy this was no normal man. He carried on charging. Xander and Giles were reaching for weapons when Buffy noticed the other five men entering the room. They were all young and, Buffy guessed, inexperienced - Xander and Giles could deal. What about Anya? What about Dawn? Buffy looked franticly around for her but couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly she heard it, the scream "Buffy - help me" "Dawn, Dawn where are you" shouted Buffy desperately. She felt a sharp pain spreading across her arm - she slumped to the floor. As she fell she could see the hunter had cut her arm. She looked over and saw Giles skilfully fending off two of the attackers, despite some gratuitous footwork and some heavy "Gilesesque" breathing, he was doing perfectly fine. Xander seemed to be doing okay; he was on the floor but there was a significant distance between him and the attacker. No sign of blood, he looked fine. Anya was frantically searching for weapons but nobody seemed to care and left her. Still no sign of Dawn but Buffy had told her to scream if she was ever in danger and, no further screams, Buffy could on assume she was okay so. Buffy kicked up and landed on her feet. She spun, ready for anything that the attacker could throw at her. The hunter was spinning the sworn on his right hand, suddenly his left hand went below the right and he raised the sword over his right shoulder and bought it right back at Buffy. Buffy crouched to her left and, as soon as she knew the sword was past her head, she came spinning around on her right foot and knocked the hunter across the floor causing him to drop the sword. Buffy rolled for it. By the time the hunter had come to a halt, Buffy was standing defiantly with a sword to his neck. "Now, how do you know me and why do you want Willow?" Buffy questioned over the sound of swords clashing. When they noticed their leader was on the floor the attackers stopped and turned. Xander and Giles went back to the counter and lowered their swords; they didn't let go of them and were ready for another fight, which was good. "Tell me now" demanded Buffy. Suddenly, from the restricted black magic area, a man appeared, holding an amulet before him, who reminded Buffy of some crappy horror movie sidekick, all hunched over and a voice that sounded like a whisper. "I have found her," the man said with a break between each word Buffy who was so immersed in fighting the hunter hadn't noticed Anya lying on the floor. Noticing the amulet in the man's hand she shouted to Buffy "He took it. Get it back Buffy," Anya moaned trying to get up. Anya took her hand away from her forehead and noticed the blood. Xander ran to her side, he knelt and began tending to her wounds. The hunters all put their swords down, bowed their heads and ran; jumping out of the window into the distance - the weird sidekick-looking guy leading the way. As Buffy began to look down at the leader, he kicked up and sent Buffy off balance and she landed in a display of candles. As the leader got up, Buffy attempted to chase him but was overcome with dizziness and she fell back down. The leader turned, laughing, and fled in the same direction as his friends. The gang looked about in disbelief. Anya stood up. Surveying the damage to the store Anya spoke "Well it's been wrecked again" she remarked "great" she said sarcastically sounding almost like her old self. "Do you know what that man took Anya?" Giles asked "No" replied Anya "but we could look it up in the inventory, it won't take long". "Do it," commanded Buffy.  
  
****  
  
Giles admired the way the group allowed Buffy to take charge. He felt glad when he saw it. He felt glad when he saw the group going about research, he knew-that deep down he thought of them as his children, he also knew deep down that Buffy was the only one that would let him openly admit this. Granted that, since they'd begun the group had changed somewhat, but he didn't care. This core group were his. Loyal to him and the Slayer, as well as each other. Giles thought over, briefly as he went about his research, the events of last year, and blamed himself. How could he ever forgive himself? How would things have been different if he had stayed? Could he have helped Anya and Xander at the altar? After all, he only couldn't come because the council had ordered a meeting with him, damn them! Would Tara still be alive? Would Warren? Would Willow have abused the Magiks? He doubted it. This time I'll stay no matter what, he thought. No matter what.  
  
****  
  
"L'Amulet de Hecate!" Anya suddenly squealed from the other side of the table. "What?" said Xander, eyes wide open. "The amulet of Hecate, Xander," Giles said looking up from his books, disappointed. "Oh, well in that case the course of action is clear," Xander heroically said, standing up from his chair. Everybody looked up astonished at Xander's sudden exclamation. Giles arched his eyebrows, "what should we do then Xander?" he asked. "Well, we all go out and we kill this Hecate." Everybody looked down at their books again, frustrated. "What? What's wrong?" Xander asked. "Hecate's the patron saint of witches," Buffy pointed out, still flipping through her book. "Oh," he muttered, disillusioned ".well I guess it's back to the books for knowledge man here." "Hey relax, we all make mistakes," Buffy said soothingly. Xander would still insist on putting himself down, so he said, "Some more than others." "Yeah, well. Remember not that long ago when I thought my whole life in Sunnydale was a dream and I tried to kill you all?" she asked. Giles, again looked up and said, "yes, let's all please try and concentrate on the fact that Willows life is in danger!" "Dawn," Anya screamed, "where is she?" Everybody looked around. Dawn had gone.  
  
****  
  
"When my sister gets here she's gonna kick your ass!" Dawn threatened. "Shut up," the man, Constantine as Dawn had discovered, said. He slapped Dawn then turned to his group and said, "When we get to the cemetery we are going for the kill, this witch is not important, it's the Slayer we're after. Killing the witch is a bonus." Suddenly, the van that the hunters had had parked around the corner from the Magic Box came to a halt. Dawn could see that outside, through the musty windows, they were in Jefferson Cemetery, where Tara was buried, oh God, they know where Willow is! Dawn thought. As soon as the van came to a complete stop, Dawn kicked the nearest captor in the groin and opened the back door, got out and ran. "Willow," she screamed, "Willow RUN! Run Willow quickly!" As she looked around franticly she started to head over to where Tara's grave was she saw Willow get up off of her knees and look over. Willow didn't hurry at all, she just wondered what was going on, "Dawn, what is it?" Then she saw the men jump out of the truck behind her, carrying guns and swords, her eyes widened. "RUN!" Willow screamed and she held her hand out for Dawn. As Dawn got closer, so did the men. Willow ran petrified. Screaming. Where's Buffy? Was all she could think. Where's Buffy?  
  
****  
  
Giles grabbed Buffy's arm. "Let me go Giles, I've got to find Dawn" Buffy demanded "The men who took her have gone to get Willow. If we find out where Willow is, that's where we'll find Dawn." "I doubt they'll harm Dawn until they've found Willow" Giles said pointedly Anya stood back and explained "It tracks witches" The group turned and looked at her "Don't look at me like that. The amulet of Hecate... it tracks the energy witches give off. Granted you sometimes end up in an electrical substation, but mostly, you find the witch" "Well done Anya that really was most impressive" Giles commented "Oh it's easy" Anya perked up "you just have to ignore all the petty squabbles going on around you and try not to get involved". Giles stood back and looked as though his masculinity, or intellect or something had been insulted. "She's not at home" Xander said putting the phone down. Buffy hadn't even noticed him make the call but was glad he had. Less wasted time she thought. Buffy picked up a sword. The others did the same. She looked at them. She didn't need to say anything. "Let's go" And they did.  
  
ACT THREE  
  
  
  
"Michael, Josef, got that way. Kill the witch, keep the Slayers sister alive!" Constantine ordered. One of the mercenaries, who carried a heavy German accent said, "zey are too close togezer, ve must split zem up!" "Agreed," then Constantine ordered, "you two, get the wizards, tell them to separate the targets." With that two mercenaries went to find the hired wizards. Constantine's attention was stolen from the two men, by the sound of machine gun fire. Although is would be a satisfactory death for the witch, the other target was needed alive. "Hold your fire," Constantine bellowed.  
  
****  
  
Halfway down Lamont Avenue, the gang were still earning looks of amazement from the young, fear from the parents and bedazzlement from the elderly. The four Scoobies walked in single file carrying their tried and tested personal arsenal. Xander piped up from the back, behind Buffy, Giles and Anya, "hey Buff, not to sound fussy but," he paused nobody turned, "where are we going?" "Willow's not at home, where else would she be?" Buffy replied. Anya all business supposed, "Tara's grave."  
  
****  
  
Willow pulled Dawn behind the Alpert tomb and suddenly felt overcome, she knew what she wanted to say but what she actually said was totally different. "You head for the Law tomb, next to that eerie statue and I'll head over to the Hurley grave. Okay, GO!" Dawn ran out from behind the tomb and headed for the next. Willow went in the opposite direction, she wanted to go back and help Dawn, yet she simply couldn't. Why the hell couldn't she? Oh crap, she reflected. A spell!  
  
****  
  
Constantine saw the two girls run apart. He smiled. "Destroy the witch! The girls mine!" he ordered, as he picked up his sword and began to run after the Slayer's sister. The Master will be pleased, he thought. As he leapt over the beautiful gravestones slashing the air with his sword, he saw the girl scream. Good, he thought, much more fun this way. The Witch would get what she deserves. The Slayer would get what she deserves. The Master would get what he wanted. Constantine would get paid. Constantine would get paid to have fun. The Masters plan was to see the Slayer suffer, and torturing her sister is one way to see her suffer, Constantine rationalised. So long as the Master got what he wanted, the girl, alive. Constantine could do anything he wanted. Anything at all.  
  
****  
  
Buffy, Anya, Xander and Giles stopped when they reached Tara's grave. "I can't see her," Buffy thought out loud. "Well we could have a look around, go where we think she would go," Giles suggested, "split up?" Suddenly the sound of machine gun fire stopped Giles' action in their tracks. "Or we could just follow the guns and screams," Xander joked disguising his fear. The group ran west towards the Law tomb, Buffy was amazed, or not, at how she had managed to memorize the layout of each and every cemetery in Sunnydale. As they looked up they saw Willow running one way and Dawn running the opposite. Why have they split up? Buffy wondered. Then Buffy's train of thought was derailed by the sight of the hunter running all out at Dawn. Buffy broke into a full-blown Slayer Sprint and left the others behind.  
  
****  
  
Constantine stopped about 8ft from the Slayers sister. The further away Dawn walked, the closer Constantine came to her. "Now look here young lady," Constantine said with affection, "I can't kill you, but I can do whatever else I want with you, and you are a . beautiful young lady." he threatened moving closer. Dawn was glad it was daylight or who knew what would happen. Suddenly she saw Buffy leaping over graves and a huge wave of relief rolled over her body. Then Dawn saw Constantine turn and, with a snarl, run at Buffy. When they met, there was a furious clashing of swords. Buffy was being beaten by Constantine, who was clearly a professional. Buffy had to turn and run. She ran for the biggest open space she could find. She ran towards the Willow tree. Willow tree. Willow. Where was she?  
  
****  
  
Giles, Anya, Xander and Willow stood back to back. Each held a sword, each was up against two, well trained adversaries. Willow knew she could do nothing else. She began to chant. Her eyes began to go black. Xander looked over, "Will, no!" But it was too late. Willow had connected.  
  
****  
  
Willow couldn't help but continue chanting. She had connected with the primal powers that all witches are a part of. She could feel every molecule in her body buzzing, only when she was halfway through the spell did she realise what she was doing. She was going to kill them. I can't do this, she thought, I can't, not again........ I wont let it. Willow shut her eyes and pulled her arms down. It was enough to take her out of the fight all together. At least the spell had been broken, she thought. She then fell down unconscious.  
  
****  
  
Josef saw his chance as the witch fell, he charged and watched as they moved into a well-tested attack pattern, within about five seconds three of his men were down. Josef moved around to, whom he believed to be, the greatest threat. The Watcher. He attacked with a merciless two-two-one combination. The Watcher was an excellent swordsman. Not as good as Josef though, the watcher fell and landed with a thud, he must have hit his head hard, Josef thought, as he was rubbing his head when he sat up. When Josef looked around he could see the Loyal, surprisingly, holding his ground. Josef kicked the Watcher in the ribs for good measure, then ran to the loyal and, as soon as the opportunity arose, rammed the hilt of his sword in the boy's stomach.  
  
****  
  
Christ, Xander thought, what the hell was that? Xander was buzzing so much, adrenaline, he presumed, that he didn't even notice himself falling. Suddenly he had difficulty breathing and he closed his eyes; he looked at the floor trying to shake the feeling. He was dizzy but he was not spinning. Suddenly everybody around him except for Giles, Anya and Willow was sent flying backwards, flying into all of the available bone crunching material. Xander was expecting to feel drained yet he still felt .. Tingly. He stood up. He picked up Willow and Giles and began to run, not one of eight men lying on the floor did anything. They're afraid of me, Xander thought, at last Together Willow, Anya, Giles and Xander ran to help Buffy. All Xander could think was what just happened  
  
**** Buffy pushed herself off of the floor. "Come on Buffy," taunted Constantine, "it's not fun if you don't fight back. "You want me to fight back?" Buffy said, lying back down. "I'll fight back, but I warn you, you'll get hurt"! With that Buffy leapt off the floor and began to pummel Constantine's face into the floor. Buffy didn't usually fight like this but she figured it was the only way to get her message across.  
  
**** Constantine's face exploded with pain. The Slayer was stronger than he had expected. Then he knew what he could do to distract her. He punched her around the face and rolled her off of him. "Happy re-birthday Buffy" Constantine said with mock tenderness What? Buffy wondered. Then she realised why. She was fighting, here in the cemetery beneath the Willow tree in the open space. The open space .. in front of her grave. Constantine spun and tripped Buffy back down. As he ran he saw he was heading straight for the Slayer's group of friends. After a brief risk assessment, Constantine decided to go in for one last gloat. He walked over to them and is was only the boy still standing on his own, carrying the others.  
  
**** "If you've come to gloat then you're truly stupid" Xander said "especially after what I just did to your guys over there" Xander was worried that this man, Constantine was it, wouldn't believe him when he claimed he could easily take him out. Xander wasn't sure he could, it just sort of happened. Constantine smiled "you really believe that it was you who did that don't you?" If the Master wanted to, he could have had you killed back there. Feel lucky boy, the Master isn't merciful very often and when he is - it's usually for a reason." With that Constantine fled and left the boy wondering what he was talking about.  
  
**** Dawn came to Buffy's side and put a loving arm around her sister. "It's okay Buffy, you're home and you're okay. We love you". Dawn kissed Buffy "ignore him, he was just trying to aggravate you. Don't let him." "I won't," Buffy smiled, "not any more. Come on, you need to get ready to go to school." Buffy and Dawn stood up and went to join the others, their arms wrapped around each other as they walked away. Happier now than they had been before. They now knew Willow could contain her magic, Xander and Giles could hold their own in a fight, Dawn was getting smarter - i.e. not continually getting captured and Anya cared for all of them. They all walked off into the sunset. Together. Happy. For now . . Until next week.  
  
**** "You let her escape" the Master said. Constantine knelt before him on the floor asking for forgiveness . "Please your highness, it was merely a matter of time, the wizards' cursed the boy too soon. If he wizards had obeyed orders and waited a bit longer then we would have managed to kill the witch and .." "SHUT UP" ordered the Master "you should have just bought me the Slayer sister then you'd have been paid and you'd have left, instead .. "No, no, please" Constantine pleaded "show me mercy, PLEASE!" "Take him to the cells" the Master paused "let him stay until he either is needed, or he dies, it doesn't matter to me." As Constantine was dragged screaming and pleading for forgiveness, he turned to watch his followers chanting.  
  
"ich rufe Sie Dunkelheit eine..."  
  
They truly believe I am he.  
  
"an, um hinunter zu kommen" Me Heinrich Joseph Nest! "und... Sie Terror..." True, he had felt a connection when he first met him, and I did swear vengeance on her! . "nach dieser Welt unholy zu befreien..."  
  
He would get revenge for him and for his father upon the Slayer.  
  
"Der Slayer muß sterben!"  
  
That I like.  
  
The Slayer must die.  
  
The order chanted all night growing in numbers. Yes I like this a lot, was all he could think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grr! ------ Argh!  
  
  
  
ABOUT THE AUTHOR  
  
Simon Northwood has been a Buffy fan ever since he saw "Welcome to the Hellmouth" on the 30 of December 1998. He has been a fan of Buffy from that point on and he holds his Uncle to record it from Sky One every week, he didn't once and was almost disowned. His bedroom is a shrine to the Buffster and it's spin-off Angel. He owns all the books, videos and most of the comics! He has been told that he is slowly stepping into the Kingdom of Geekdonia and that he is just on step away from the gates to the kingdom (the next step being to write a 27 page fanfic story (like that would ever happen!) He recently wrote a play about being a sci-fi/fantasy geek and put in a few coy references to Buffy and Angel, the main characters were called Geoffrey Whedon, David Noxon and Anthony Greenwalt! His ultimate goal is to move to LA and follow the Hollywood dream, when he gets enough money. His hobbies include acting (3 times a week), directing (if he is allowed to) and writing (24/7).  
  
He loves to hear what people think of his work so please send wonderful, glowing reviews (or death threats) to his email address at: Simon.northwood@mail.com  
  
NEXT MONTH (or so):  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Alternate Season Seven  
  
  
  
Episode TWO Messiah  
  
Written by Orion the Holder [pic]  
  
ALL HELL IS ABOUT TO BREAK LOOSE  
  
The Slayer and her closest friends are all in danger because of a new threat (no change there!). After Season Six's stunning finale I was compelled to right a new season (and also I was suffering from Joss-envy) I wanted to know what would happen and I decided to do it my way. In this episode, the first of 22, you see the new enemy begin to arise.  
  
This is a piece of fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it, if you do email me at simon.northwood@mail.com I hope you enjoy it. Love you for reading it.  
  
Simon P. Northwood (Orion is my Buffy related alias!)  
  
Title: Episode One - Beginning of the End Author: Orion the Holder Email: simon.northwood@mail.com Spoiler Warning: Buffy Season 6 Age rating: PG - 13 Summary: Willow faces a group of witch hunters and herself Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy owns all, I just created this story concept. 


End file.
